Anna's Bad Dream
by the fictional writer
Summary: (One-shot) Fifteen-year-old Anna has been having recurring nightmares after losing her parents. She's normally the happy one, but it's a difficult and lonely time for her. The feeling of being helpless and alone, the nightmares of dying in the cold abyss of the ocean... Be strong Anna, it'll be okay.


**My first fic, so don't go too hard on me... Feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

A heavy crash of thunder jolted Anna awake. Water pelted against the windows, while a flash of lightning revealed the small, dark room around her.

_Where am I where am I?_ The whole room seemed to be swaying, mixing up her mind and causing her to feel sick to her stomach. Anna felt too tired and disoriented to move, but she got down from the bed onto the cold wood floor.

In a moment, it seemed to come back to her, the confusion of sleep evaporating.

_Of course. This isn't home. I'm on the ship to Corona with my parents... Right. _Muffled noises of panic and hurry could be made out through the walls and ceiling of the room, unless they were just in her head...

_Where are my parents.. Where's Elsa?_

Her hands shaking, she pulled a coat over her shoulders, and walked towards the door. No one was to be found in the sleeping chambers at the stern of the ship. _All topside, maybe..?_ She walked towards the panicked voices, and found herself on the deck of the ship.

Giant waves crashed around the ship on all sides, the thunder crashing deafeningly. Lightning flashed from the dark stormclouds, casting cold blue-white light over all the deck. Sailors ran all around the deck, working on things that Anna couldn't take in. Suddenly a wave rose over the ship's starboard side. Anna clung desparately to the stairway railing near her. **"BRACE YOURSE..."**

In an instant, all Anna's hearing and vision was cut off by the wave sweeping across the ship. She was knocked to the deck, drenched by the cold ocean... Stunned, as if time were moving slowly, noises echoed in her ears... **"MAN OVERBOARD!"** Warping and cracking wood could be barely heard over the storm...

With difficulty, Anna brought herself to her feet. The mast was breaking and becoming unstable from the force of the waves and wind. She tried to scream over the storm... _Mama! Papa!_ But it was if the words were caught in her throat. No one could hear her scream...

She caught a glimpse of her father, the King, running to the upper deck to take the now-abandoned captain's wheel, sprinting up the ladder with purpose and courage. The ship suddenly jolted from the force of a wave, and many of the sailors, as well as Anna, were knocked off their feet.

Everything was illuminated by bright, hellish fire. The sails had been enflamed by lightning, and the mast was also catching, even as its base splintered and buckled. _Run. Run._ Anna tried to run for cover as the ship was thrown to and fro.

_How did I get so far from below deck?_ _...Where is there to run to, to escape this?_

_Mama..._ Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother running across the deck. Before Anna could run towards her, the ship was turned on its side by the largest wave yet. Many of the crew were swept overboard, and Anna found herself hanging from the breaking mast. Her father and mother. Gone.

The ship was lifted upside down by the merciless arm of the sea. Anna desparately clung to the mast's rigging, her legs hanging over the endless drop.

_Time stands still. Only the cold abyss of the sea below, illumined by the inferno of the sails._

Darkness. In an instant the water crashed down upon itself. Anna felt herself ensnared by the cold tentacles of the sea. Wrapping around her like a burial shroud.

_Falling. Falling. Death wrapping around me, pulling me down..._

* * *

Anna suddenly hit a hard surface. The tentacles still wrapped around her, sucking out all life... She screamed in the abyss but with no sound... Anna suddenly gasped for breath, screaming and panicking.

_Breath...? _

What was real? She struggled against the grip of death.

_Air._ She gasped for breath.

_The floor._ She hit against it as she tried to fight against the nothingness. _Where am I?_ She broke away from the deathly grip. Or rather, away from her tangled sheets.

_My room. Real?_ Still visible in the mostly dark room, she caught sight of a mirror across the room, seeing in the reflection her small fifteen-year-old form, collasped on the floor. Tearful blue eyes looking back at her. Warm tears ran down her face.

_It was j__-just another dream..._ Dreams which had been recurring in the last few weeks since her parents' untimely deaths. She pulled the crumpled sheets away from herself. Cold sweat on her forehead. The wet fabric of her nightgown clung uncomfortably to her legs...

_No no no no! Again?! Wetting the bed again, Anna? You're too old for such stupid..._ She sighed.

_Calm down, just calm down._ Grief and stress affected people in many ways. Or so everyone had been saying to her lately, trying to be understanding about her moods and behavior. Freaking out and having anxiety attacks out of nowhere. Crying all the time. Isolating herself. She had been more effected emotionally then she cared to admit.

_Be strong. For the people. For Elsa... but how can I do this? I need to be strong..._She looked at the girl in the mirror. Young. Small. Tears running down her face, her red hair disheveled, her hands shaking.

_You can face this in the morning, Anna. It's okay to let it out. Everyone struggles sometimes, even the positive, bubbly one. Don't be so hard on yourself._

_You'll be okay. You'll be okay_, Anna told herself. While she'd gotten used to giving herself a pep talk, she truly missed when she used to have her parents or Elsa to comfort her. The castle seemed too large and empty without them around. Trying to take deep breaths, she slumped against the side of her bed and just let herself cry.

* * *

**Poor Anna... I hope this doesn't seem too OOC or angsty for her, I feel like she would be really struggling during this time and not quite being herself, but it'll get better for her in time. Please let me know if there's anything I screwed up. Reviews would be appreciated! **


End file.
